While the Boss is Away
by IMSLES
Summary: Gibbs has to go out of town and leaves Tony in charge.  Will he be able to prove his leadership skills?  Will Tim and Ziva accept him as their 'Boss' again?  Written for NFA's 2010 SeSa.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

While the Boss is Away

Ch 1

Sitting at his desk Gibbs hung up his phone. He stood abruptly and walked briskly to the stairs. His agents watched wondering what had prompted their leader to take off in such haste. They saw him enter the director's office without knocking and exchanged concerned looks.

"Gibbs?" Vance looked at the clearly distraught face of his top team's leader. The normally unflappable man was upset about something. 'What's the matter?" Vance was getting ready to stand to offer some comfort or support, but Gibbs waved for him to stay in his seat.

"I got a call from my dad," Gibbs told him. "I need to go to Stillwater."

"Everything okay?" Vance had only met Jackson Gibbs a few times, but found the man to be jovial and easy to get along with.

"Healthwise, he's doing fine. He's having some hip surgery tomorrow. He took a fall outside the store this morning. He's going to need some help until he can get back on his feet."

"What about your team? You want me to take them off rotation until you get back?" That thought didn't sit well with the man who counted on the success rate of his top teams to keep his leadership skills looking top notch.

"That's not necessary. DiNozzo can handle it," he stated with the utmost confidence in his senior field agent. Catching the tense look in the director's eyes, Gibbs glared at him. 'Damn it Leon! You know he can do it. Maybe you weren't here during the time I was away, but look at their cases and how he closed them all in speedy fashion. He's the best agent I've ever had."

"I trust your judgment, but reserve the right to bench them if I see the need," Vance compromised.

Humphing Gibbs said, "That won't happen."

Dismissing that line of discussion Vance turned to the time line they were working with. "When do you plan to leave?"

"Now. The day's about done and there are no new cases to tie up."

Nodding Vance gave him the okay to leave. As Gibbs opened the door Vance spoke up, "Give Jack my best."

Gibbs gave him a curt nod in response and strode out leaving the door open.

Vance grinned. 'I may miss him while he's gone,' he thought. 'DiNozzo a team leader?' he puzzled. 'Jethro best be right about him and his leadership skills. Guess it's about time I find out what he can really do.' He got up to watch the scene play out in the bullpen.

The trio of agents had gathered together in Gibbs' absence to brainstorm what was going on. Upon his return all three heads snapped to watch as their boss gathered all his things together.

Tim and Ziva looked to Tony who hesitated for only a second before braving up to ask what they were all anxious to know, "Hey, Boss." Tony waited until Gibbs looked at him.

"Yeah DiNozzo?" he answered seeming a little distracted.

"I was…Well we," he indicated waving his hand back and forth between himself and Tim and Ziva, "were wondering if everything is okay."

"Does something look not okay to you?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Tony waiting to see his reaction and how much he observed.

"Well, now that you mention it," he stood a little closer to Gibbs' desk. "You're about to leave early, something you almost NEVER do." Tony recalled the only other time he had and then Gibbs was gone for months in Mexico. "This after getting a phone call that caused you to rush up to barge into seeing the director only to return ready to head out."

Gibbs smiled at him, "It's going to be alright, Tony. The call was from my dad. He needs me to go help him out for a while." Gibbs had finished gathering all his things together and was making his way back around his desk.

Tony looked worried. First about Gibbs' father, a man he was earning a lot of respect for. Second he was concerned about the team and what this held in store for them. He did not want to end up doing cold cases indefinitely.

"Don't look so worried. Dad will be fine," he said seeing Tony's trust in his words as he relaxed slightly. "I'm leaving you in charge," he instructed.

Tony looked surprised, "What about Vance?"

"He agreed to let you lead," Gibbs clapped his shoulder and turned to Tim and Ziva standing and taking in all that had been said. "I expect the same work you put in the last time I was away." They both nodded stunned at the fact that Gibbs was going off to help his dad and that Tony was going to be 'Boss' again.

Not that they thought he hadn't done a decent job as their leader, even implementing some of his own twists into the investigation process, like the campfires. Sure Tim might've resented calling his antagonizer, 'Boss', but he ended up gaining a new found respect for the experienced agent he really was.

Ziva didn't want Tony to have any authority over her. It was sometimes hard enough to be called his 'Probie'. She did not want to have to answer to him for her actions or be told what to do by him. She already owed him her life; a debt she could never repay nor even begin to thank him for. Still she recalled that he treated them well when he was thrown into this position last time. She would have to find a way to make it work.

Tony still harbored doubts about Vance's approval, but gave Gibbs his most confident smile, "You can count on me, Boss."

"I know that Tony," Gibbs stated. They watched him enter the elevator and shared glances around, before Tony broke it off saying, "Okay back to work," and headed for his desk.

Sitting there he glanced over towards Gibbs' desk wondering if he should take that place in the morning. Gibbs didn't say how long he'd be gone. 'I'll decide in the morning,' he thought returning to finish going through the last file of the day.

Vance, satisfied that the exchange went well and no one seemed to be arguing Tony's appointment, chewed his toothpick and turned to reenter his office. Tomorrow morning could be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Tony had to smile to himself the next morning. Unsure of how Tim and Ziva would react to him being team leader again, if only temporarily. Tim had commandeered Tony's desk and Ziva seemed to be settling into Tim's former spot. Leaving it unspoken that they expected him to take his place at Gibbs' desk.

"Mornin' my Probies," he greeted seeing them roll their eyes with smiles.

"Yes Tony, it is a good morning," Ziva answered. "Let us try to keep it that way." He enjoyed the good humor that they shared. It had been some time.

Tim was attaching wires to the computer and nodded at Tony.

Before Tony could sit down the phone on the desk rang. Caller ID told him it was dispatch: A case! On his first day. No problem.

"DiNozzo. Talk to me," he answered. "Right. Got it," he said writing the information down on a note pad. "Ziva call Ducky. Grab your gear, we're going to Norfolk." His adrenaline flowing he tossed the keys to McGee.

As they drove Tony filled them in, "Dead Commander. One Jason White. Been in the service for 40 years."

"Who made the identification?" Tim asked surprised. Usually they weren't given the victim's name until they arrived. Sometimes even then they had to figure it out through finger prints or DNA.

"His daughter identified him about half an hour ago," Tony informed him.

"His daughter is at Norfolk?" Ziva asked wondering why that was.

"We'll have to interview her and get all the details once we're there," Tony continued. "Why don't you talk to her Ziva?"

"Me?" Ziva had rarely interviewed a possible suspect. The few times she had they were men who needed a little extra incentive to cooperate.

"You got a problem David?" Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

Ziva narrowed her eyes, "No problem, Boss," she retorted with a touch of sarcasm. Secretly she was thrilled Tony had put his confidence in her to do the questioning. Gibbs would've taken control over himself. "Shall I do it there or take her back to NCIS?"

Tony considered it, "That's a good question Ziva. Let's do some basic questions there and if you think she's hiding something invite her back to the Yard." He smiled knowingly at her.

Ziva smiled in return. She was liking this side of Tony. It seemed too often he was too comfortable in Gibbs' shadow. He could lead an investigation any time. She could already see this one coming to a quick close. Well hopefully.

At the crime scene Tim began taking pictures while Tony went to speak to the petty officer that called in the murder. Ziva found Mary White and began to ask her about her visit with her father.

"Petty Officer Thomas?" Tony shook the younger man's hand. "I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Yes, sir," he answered. "Agent DiNozzo."

"You found the Commander here?" he began indicating the doorway in front of the Commander's office.

"Yes. I was meeting with him this morning," he replied a little nervously.

Tony took interest, "What were you meeting about?"

Sighing the petty officer looked around before answering. "Commander White had written me up for insubordination and I was hoping to talk to him to work out a solution to the misunderstanding."

"Insubordination was a misunderstanding?" Tony asked in disbelief. He couldn't wait to hear more about it. Though the sandy haired man didn't look at all like the rebellious type to be a problem.

"Yes," he was getting himself a bit worked up. "See, I got assigned night detail for the third rotation in a row. Nothing goes on at night and it makes for a real long shift."

"Not to mention it cuts into any social life," Tony hinted.

Petty Officer Thomas shrugged as if it made no difference to him. "I was talking to a buddy about it, not naming any names just griping, you know?" Tony did and was curious to hear the rest.

"Go on," Tony encouraged.

"That's it."

"That's it?" Tony asked loudly.

"Yes sir. The Commander overheard me and wrote me up. He was rather… strict that way."

Tony nodded not sure whether or not that could be the whole story. He saw Ducky and Palmer by the body and decided to see what information they had for him. Before he did he asked the petty officer another question. "What time was your meeting with Commander White set for?"

He bit at his lip. "He didn't really make times for meetings. I was coming in early hoping to catch him before he started work."

"What time?" Tony insisted.

"0530," he replied.

"Thank you. I may have more questions later." Turning away he thought 'Definitely more questions.'

Meanwhile Ziva was with a thirty-something dark haired woman who appeared upset but not as distraught as someone who had recently identified her father's dead body.

"So Ms. White," Ziva began, "Can you tell me what prompted this early morning encounter with your father?"

Mary looked abhorred, "Encounter? Is that what you're calling this?" she stretched out her arms toward her father's office where her father's body laid with three bullet holes in his chest.

"Of course not. That," Ziva pointed to the scene "is a homicide, I am referring to your presence here so early in the morning."

Sighing disgruntled Mary stared at Ziva, "Look Miss…"

"Agent David," Ziva corrected.

"Agent David, I was meeting my father this morning at 0600 before I left for California- which I suppose I'll have to reschedule."

"You don't seem too upset over the loss of your father," Ziva narrowed her eyes watching the woman closely.

"He was father in blood only. He never really cared about anything or anyone but himself and his career," she spat. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to try and make some arrangements as quickly as possible."

"Very well, but I want you to come to NCIS this afternoon at 1400. If you are not there at that time you will be brought in. Is that understood?" Ziva demanded. Something about this woman was getting to her.

Ms. White nodded her understanding than turned opening her cell phone to make a call as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"Campfire," Tony called out. Tim and Ziva quickly pushed and pulled their chairs to the Boss' desk. "Okay what have we got here? McGee?" Tony looked to his senior agent.

"Commander White is a career navy man. No accolades to speak of. He rose in the ranks basically by protocol only. He had no real friends and his subordinates lived in fear of his orders and his consequences." Tim had a bad taste in his mouth over this whole case. "On a personal level, he was married only once. His wife, Gwen died thirty years ago. They have one daughter, Mary and one son, a Lieutenant Roger White currently stationed overseas for the past eight months. Neither child appears to be particularly close to their father; not many phone calls or emails- only about four a year."

"Sounds like a great guy!" Tony muttered. "Alright how are we on motives, other than he was a jerk?"

"He's made most of his money solely from the Navy with a few minor investments that aren't worth much more than he's put into them, so there's no financial gain from his death. Even his death benefits from the Navy are at the bare minimum. We have a few crewmen and one woman who have formal complaints filed against him. Other then Petty Officer Thomas, all seem to be waiting for their legal reps to handle their cases."

"Excuse me Tim?" Ziva interrupted, "I have a vibe from the daughter." Tony looked at her quizzically.

"What kind of vibe, Ziva?" he asked with interest. He trusted her instincts, but he also knew that the Commander's daughter reminded him of someone he cared very much about.

"I do not think she was being completely honest with me. I told her to be here at 1400 and I will ask her more in interrogation."

"Do you think that's necessary, Ziva?" Tim wasn't so sure treating her as a suspect was the way to get the information they needed.

She looked at him pointedly. "Yes, McGee I do. I do not want to treat her with baby gloves. She will tell me what I want to know."

Tony adored her fire. Smiling he told her, "It's kid's gloves. You do what you need to do. I'm going to be having another conversation with our petty officer. I think he has some untold information as well."

"Guess, I'll see what Abby has then," Tim pushed back his chair. "I'll check in with Ducky, too." He looked at Tony for his approval.

"Good call Tim. Call me with updates." They officially broke up the campfire and began to prepare their next moves. Tim was off to the elevator leaving Tony and Ziva to make their lists of questions they wanted answers to. More than once they glanced up at the other to see what they were doing or to smile at the person who secretly held a place in their heart.

Tony left to pick up Petty Officer Thomas and bring him in. While he was gone Ziva wondered if Mary White would show. Surprisingly at 1400 she was standing in front of Ziva's desk.

"Thank you for being so prompt, Ms. White," Ziva greeted.

"If I learned nothing else from my father it was how to follow orders," she clipped.

Ziva's eyes widened slightly at the abrupt reply. She often felt she had learned the same lesson from her own father.

"Very well. Follow me," Ziva led her to an interrogation room. Tim watched them enter then went to observe.

He had to admire Ziva's knack for keeping her questions terse and on point. She soon uncovered that Mary was far from fond of her father. She wouldn't admit to hating him, but she also showed that there was no love lost with his death.

"We weren't close Agent David. As I was saying this morning I wanted only to let him know I was leaving," she spoke monotonously.

"If you were not close, why would you be telling him you were leaving?" Ziva seemed genuinely confused.

"My father was insistent on always knowing where we were, or how long it would take to where we were going. Fortunately we do very little traveling and tend to stay wherever we go for months at a time. My brother, Roger and I had no true freedoms. It was habit," she shrugged, "To go to him and let him know about my plans."

Ziva nodded watching this woman who appeared strong and self-assured on the outside, but inside was still warring against the strong hold her father had on her. Much like she had struggled with her relationship with Eli. It dawned on her then that Mary reminded her of herself.

While Ziva sat there with Mary, Tim watched waiting to go in and rescue her. He had seen the similarities and had wondered what Tony was thinking allowing Ziva to do this interview. Tony had to see the same things and would know that Ziva could have personal issues with her.

Tim looked as the observation door opened and Tony walked in smiling.

"How is it going there McObserver?" he asked.

Tim figured he'd best say something now. "She's got the daughter to admit that she and her father have a less than healthy relationship. As a matter of fact it seems very similar to the one Ziva shares with her own father." Tim stared at Tony hoping he got his point.

"You don't say?" Tony drawled as he approached the observation window and peered in at his newest Probie.

Tim's mouth dropped open slightly, "You knew?" he queried.

"Of course. Ziva needed to hear what this daughter had to say to recognize the truth in her own life," Tony carefully explained his plan.

"So you don't think the daughter's guilty?" Tim couldn't believe that Tony was either a genius or a real bastard, similar to Gibbs. If it helped Ziva he'd be willing to consent to the genius theory.

"No," Tony shook his head. "The petty officer cracked as soon as I walked him into the interrogation room."

Tim knew Tony was an effective interviewer, finding ways to get suspects to talk, but this seemed unusually quick. "How'd you manage that?"

"Simple. I put all the evidence on the table, asked him if he owned a Beretta. He hesitated to answer, so I told him we already knew he did and had the warrant to search his place as well as his rack and locker. He broke down, saying the insubordination charge would've ruined any chance he'd have to make a career in the Navy. Apparently his father, grandfather and great grandfather were all highly decorated naval officers."

"Don't suppose the murder charge will look too good on the family record?" Tim quipped. They both looked in on Ziva still sitting with the victim's daughter.

"So why do you still have Ziva interrogating the daughter?" Tim asked curiously.

"You see McOblivious, I know my Probies. So I know when one of them needs a little bit of help and who won't accept it handed to them. Ziva has been carrying around a lot of guilt about her father. The Commander's daughter will help her see that she's doing what is right for her."

"I got to hand it to you DiNozzo, you're spot on." They continued to watch through the window until Ziva stood and left. She was soon joining them in the dark room.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him there.

"Watching my favorite Probie at her finest," he smiled at her.

"Hmph," she grunted. "What is so fine? She is innocent."

"I know. The petty officer gave it up," Tony shrugged.

She slapped at his arm, "Why did you not tell me?"

"I am telling you Zee-vah," he said shining one of his toothy grins her way.

"I will tell Ms. White she is free to go," she exited leaving a proud temporary boss grinning and absently rubbing his shoulder. McGee smiled and chuckled. He patted Tony on the back as he made his way out.

Gibbs called in a few days later letting them know his dad was doing well and he'd be returning sooner than expected. Ms. Hannigan offered her assistance and he willingly accepted on behalf of his father, so he could get back to the work he enjoyed. Besides for some reason his dad seemed to enjoy her company more than his son's.

"No rush Boss. I got this," Tony crowed.

"Don't doubt it DiNozzo. But I'm ready to come back."

"Sure thing. We'll be glad to see you."

Tim and Ziva exchanged looks with each other knowing that Tony's stint as Boss was soon to be over. They both smirked thinking the same thoughts. After Tony hung up, he looked at his partners who simultaneously inundated him with paper wads.

A few days later Gibbs returned entering the bullpen, as always coffee in hand, back ramrod straight; he noticed the change of air and smiled behind his cup.

"Welcome back Boss," Tony greeted sitting once again at his 'old' desk.

"Thanks DiNozzo. It's good to be back," he reached his desk to check his email knowing most of it would be ignored.

"How is Jackson?" Ziva inquired on behalf of the others.

"He's mending well," Gibbs smiled at his father's stubbornness. "He's already doing more walking than the doctors predicted."

"We're certainly glad to hear that," Tim spoke for all of them as well.

This didn't go unnoticed by the team leader and he gave a grateful nod to Tony for fixing things while he was away. Once again he could look upon them as a united team. Everyone would watch everyone's six!

Glancing up Gibbs saw Vance give him a satisfied nod. Tony noticing his boss' line of vision looked up just in time to catch the nod. Surprised, but pleased he finally had acceptance as a leader from the director he quietly turned back to his desk with a smile.


End file.
